


No Excuse

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione's home late for dinner with Draco, she knows she's in for a punishment, but after that, the real fun can begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuse

The church clock chimed seven as Hermione hurriedly gathered her belongings and made her excuses. She'd lost complete track of time, believing it to be only near six, and she knew she'd be in deep trouble with her Master when she arrived home.

"Are you sure you need to go now?" Harry asked, standing up from the sofa to see her out.

Hermione smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid so."

"You don't have to do whatever he says, you know." Harry gave her a concerned look, and she knew exactly what thoughts were running through his head. "He doesn't _hurt_ you, does he?

_You have no idea!_ "No, of course not." Hermione frowned and snatched her coat from the sofa, turning towards the fireplace with a heavy look on her face. "I don't want you to think things like that, Harry. He's my husband."

"Right, yeah. Sorry." It didn't seem all that sincere, since Harry still didn't trust Draco, but Hermione was just glad of the fact that they were now at least being civil towards each other. Sincerity was the least of her concerns.

"Bye, Harry," she said, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

Harry smiled briefly and mumbled, "Bye."

"Malfoy Manor," Hermione said clearly, appearing in the study and facing a very annoyed looking Draco. "I'm --" she began to apologise, but Draco held up his hand to silence her and she bowed her head.

"You are late," he said sternly. "I requested your presence at seven pm, _not_ one minute past."

"I know, sir, I'm sorry, sir," Hermione started to babble. "I have no excuse, I just lost track of time."

"Correct. That isn't an excuse." Draco walked towards the door and opened it, turning into the corridor. "Follow me."

Hermione walked nervously along the corridor behind Draco as he led her upstairs and into their bedroom. There were no implements or toys out on the bed, so he had clearly been saving that for after dinner. It appeared that he had changed his plans now though, as he reached under the bed and placed their toy box on the floor next to him. She stood just inside the doorway with her arms clasped together in front of her, her eyes downcast, though she cautiously snuck glances at the items that Draco took out and placed on the bed. When she saw the whip, she knew he meant business.

Draco stood up with the whip in his left hand, beckoning her towards him with his right. "Come here, pet." 

Hermione obeyed, but gulped as she did so. She should have been more careful, especially since Draco had been lenient with her recently. Perhaps that was why he was using the whip this time.

"Undress," Draco commanded once she was stood in front of him, and she dutifully did so. She didn't rush through it, taking her time, as she knew he wanted. "Face the wall, hands by your sides. You'll be getting ten today."

"Yes, sir," said Hermione quietly, obeying him. The number was double what it usually was, but again, she suspected that was due to his leniency as of late. He had been busy with work, after all. She took a deep breath before the whip came down on her back, and clenched her teeth to stop herself from crying out. She knew she was in the wrong, and she wanted to take her punishment like the good girl she knew she was.

"I think you're forgetting something," said Draco sternly, pausing for a moment. Hermione cursed inwardly as she realised what it was: she was meant to be counting.

"One," she said after a moment or two, her voice faltering a little.

"Oh, I don't think so, pet. We'll start from the beginning — you're not getting away with it that easily."

Hermione braced herself for the second first hit, aware that she should have known better. The whip landed on her back only moments later, causing her to pinch her eyes shut and say meekly, "One."

"Good girl," remarked Draco. "See, you're getting back into the hang of this." No sooner had he finished his sentence did the second blow come, only inches below the first one.

"Two." She was thankful that he hadn't hit the same place twice, but she knew that after a few more whippings, that would be impossible. "Three," she cried out with the next stroke, breathing slowly in and out so as not to work herself up. She had earned this punishment, after all. It wasn't unfair by any stretch.

"That's it," said Draco soothingly. "Take the pain."

And take the pain she did, tears forming in her eyes as the fourth, fifth and sixth lashes came in quick succession. What confused her even more was that she had a rest before the seventh blow struck, one that she was grateful for. "Seven," she almost yelled, hanging onto her self control by a thread, but completely losing it when the eighth lash fell across the seventh. She was sobbing and screaming, barely being able to count the last few, but just managing to.

"If you'd have remembered to count in the first place, you wouldn't have had that last one," said Draco, casting the whip to the ground after the final blow. She didn't move from her spot, knowing she wasn't allowed without permission, and shook slightly as his fingers traced her welts. "You look so beautiful with flaws, you know that?"

It wasn't a question he wanted answering, and she kept completely silent as he grabbed her round the waist and breathed heavily into her neck.

"What do you have to say, my love?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't home on time, sir, and I'm also sorry I forgot to count the number of lashes." Hermione's voice was quiet, but she spoke as clearly as she could. She'd calmed down now, tears had stopped streaming down her face and she knew she would soon be allowed to please her Master. That thought alone was enough to perk her up, but she hadn't yet been forgiven.

"Good girl," cooed Draco, his fingers gently making their way down her arms, tickling her. "I forgive you."

That was exactly what Hermione wanted to hear, and a large smile spread across her face. "May I please you now, sir?"

Draco stepped back and laughed. "Yes, you may. I love it when you're eager. Lie down on the bed, face up."

Hermione didn't hesitate a second before doing as she was told, a smile peeking at her lips as she fantasised about what was to come. And soon, that fantasy would become a reality.

"Since you were so good during your punishment I'm going to allow you the nipple clamps," said Draco sarcastically, smirking at her. He knew she wasn't exactly fond of them, and this would be her fourth session wearing them, but he was confident she would grow to love them. She, on the other hand, was not so sure, but willingly placed herself in Draco's care. He knew what was best for her, and how to push her limits to give her the best climaxes. "Is that all right with you, pet?"

"Yes, sir," said Hermione quietly, her eyes on the nipple clamps as Draco sat on the bed and brought them closer. Her nipples were already hard, but that didn't stop him from having a quick feel before he slipped them on and tightened the mechanism. 

"I think that's tight enough for today," he said after three turns. It wasn't anywhere near the tightest they could go, but she knew he wanted to break her into them slowly. There was no point starting at the top and having her not enjoying it. "Before you know it we'll have to buy newer, tighter ones."

A leading sentence that did not require an answer. Years ago, when they'd first got together and found they shared a love for BDSM, she would have goaded him, to see how far he would go. Now, she trusted him to take her wherever she needed to go, and he was always right.

"Ahh, I nearly forgot!" said Draco, bending down and picking something out from the box. Once it came into view she smiled widely; it was her collar. She felt naked without it, wanting to wear it at work under a transfiguration spell, but Draco wouldn't let her. He said it would be sacrilege to change it, and it would lose its true meaning.

Hermione leant her head forwards as he fastened the collar around her neck, stepping back to admire his handiwork afterwards. She felt a lot safer once it was on, and a lot more connected to him.

"Beautiful," Draco remarked, taking his wand out of his pocket and casting _Incarcerous_. Ropes snaked around her wrists and ankles, tying her spread eagled to the bed; one of their favourite positions. He loved it because it gave him an access-all areas pass, and she loved feeling exposed, even if it did leave her completely humiliated. "Are you ready to please me, slave?"

"Yes, Master," Hermione replied dutifully, knowing that he wanted that term of address whenever he called her that. She opened her mouth eagerly as he began to undress, and felt frustrated when he took his time. All she wanted was his cock in her mouth, bringing him to pleasures he cherished, and yet he was making her wait. "Please!" she begged after a couple of minutes, her juices flowing freely onto the duvet below. "I just want to please you."

"All right, all right." Draco pulled off his trousers, underpants and socks in only a matter of seconds, revealing his raging hard on. It had been three nights since they'd had sex, and it had been torture for both of them — only not the good kind. He climbed onto the bed and crawled up her body until he was sat directly above her face. He pressed his cock to her lips, and she stuck her tongue out greedily, licking whatever she could get hold of.

Hermione let out a little whimper, and taking mercy on her, Draco leant forwards and shoved his cock into her hungry mouth. She licked and sucked quickly at first, but slowed down when he narrowed his eyes at her; he didn't want this to be over too soon. He fucked her face roughly, and she welcomed his cock as far as it could go. Her gag reflex was long gone.

"You really are good at this," said Draco, his voice faltering as he finished his sentence with a loud groan. She caressed his head with her tongue, applying pressure on the right areas, and it was enough to make him pull completely out of her mouth to stop himself from coming. "I almost think you're _too_ good at that, pet."

Hermione beamed and proudly licked her lips, loving the taste of her Master's cock.

"But I know you're even better at pleasing me down here." Draco crawled down the bed, applying tender kisses to her flesh as he went, and breathing heavily on her cunt when he reached it. She was already completely soaked and ready for him, having been wet from the moment she stepped out of the fireplace.

Draco's hot breath was enough to make her lift up her hips in an attempt to get him to lick her out, but he wasn't going to give it to her that easily. He lightly placed his index finger on her clit and began to rub gently in circles, knowing she was in complete agony and yet so turned on at the same time. She got sexually frustrated easily, and if allowed, could come within moments of him touching her. That, it seemed, was not going happen today.

"You are not to come without my permission, pet. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded frantically, but still couldn't help trying to get her hips as close to his face as possible. He just laughed, and his breath created a draft across her clit that made her groan loudly.

"You're very eager tonight," remarked Draco. "Tell me it wasn't Potter that did this to you."

"It wasn't, sir. It was you. It's always you." That was exactly what he wanted to hear, and he leant forwards and lightly traced his tongue over her sensitive nub. She squirmed in response, but calmed down so he could lick it properly. He went ever so slowly, moving up and down her labia and then flicking her clit. He never stayed for more than a moment on any one place, and it was driving her crazy. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he took his tongue away and licked his lips.

"Ready to be fucked by your Master, slave?" Hermione nodded, and Draco straightened up, placing his cock directly at her entrance. He left it there for a few seconds, teasing her hole, almost daring her to move forwards and impale herself. But, as desperate as she was, she kept still. It was his decision when to fuck her, not hers. "Aren't you being a good girl?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said quietly, finally being rewarded for her behaviour when he lunged forwards and filled her completely. He wasted no more time, sliding in and out of her with ease, and she shut her eyes to try and feel the sensations as best she could. He had a large cock, larger than she'd ever had before, and though she was used to it now, it still felt amazing every time he stretched her wide.

"You feel so good," Draco moaned, leaning forwards and placing his hands on either side of her chest so he could reach her nipples with his mouth. He licked the nipple around the clamp, gently teasing it with his teeth. She squirmed under him as he switched to the next nipple to do the same. "You can't come yet, pet."

Hermione had been on the brink of an orgasm for a while now, ever since he'd toyed with her clit, and with him fucking her so roughly and yet teasing her nipples so lightly, it was all she wanted, but Draco hadn't given his permission. She wouldn't disobey him, not if she could help it, and knew she'd have to wait until he was coming; he loved it when they climaxed at the same time, he said it felt like they were one person, experiencing it together.

"Don't worry, it won't be too long. You got me all hot and bothered with that tongue of yours." 

All too desperate for that orgasm, and wanting to bring him to the edge like she had before, Hermione squirmed around in her bonds, rotating her hips slightly to give him more pleasure. When he groaned loudly, she knew she was doing something right, and squeezed her muscles around his cock at the same time.

"Merlin," said Draco almost breathlessly. "You really are desperate."

She blushed at his words, but didn't stop what she was doing, and moaned as he moved away from her nipples. To her luck, though, he began fucking her faster and faster, and placed his index finger on her clit. He didn't move it, not yet, but it was obvious he was on the edge.

"Fuck!" panted Draco, starting to move his finger. It was sloppy, but it was exactly what she wanted. "Come for me, pet. Come now."

Finally, at his command, Hermione came in an earth-shattering orgasm, screaming in unison with Draco as she did so. They'd never been able to keep quiet during climax. Electric shocks went through her whole body as she convulsed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling as Draco slowed down his pace both inside her and on her clit. When he was completely spent, he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed.

"You, Hermione, are one bloody good shag."

"Thank you, sir," she said quietly. "So are you."

They lay there in silence for a few moments, both trying to get their breath back and enjoying that post-orgasmic feeling. Hermione was in a blissful dream-like state when Draco stood and began to untie her bonds and take off her clamps, moaning slightly as the blood came back to her nipples.

"So," said Draco as she moved her arms to her sides, rubbing them gently. "You're not going to be late tomorrow, are you? I don't think your poor back could take another whipping."

"No, sir." He was right; it couldn't. "I'll even be five minutes early."

"Good, good," said Draco, sitting down on the bed and stroking her hair softly. "That's what I like to hear. And just because you're on time, doesn't mean we can't have any fun. After dinner, of course. Now, I'm starving. _Someone_ delayed my dinner plans."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, sir."

"No need," said Draco, waving his hand away. "You've already been forgiven. Now get down those stairs and kneel at the dining table, I'll have the house-elves bring out dinner."

She obeyed him eagerly, as she loved to. She'd enjoyed today immensely, but she knew tomorrow would be even better because there wouldn't be a punishment first. 

Hermione was determined to be home early from now on, she was determined to make him proud.


End file.
